"Podsumowanie I: Zgodnie z planem"
Jingiel Podsumowania thumb|center|670 px Studio Podsumowania Kiedy już było po jingielu, na biało-różowym tle pojawią się sylwetki postaci: Dwayne'a, Brody'ego i MacArthur. Wszystkich otaczają jakieś emotki, które się z nich nabiją, a z ich oczu leją się łzy. Obraz zostaje zbity. W tle pozostaje 15 zawodników, którzy jeszcze grają o milion. Obraz zostaje zbity po raz drugi. Ukazuje się Studio Podsumowania, w którym znajdują się już Bridgette i Tom, prowadzący programu. Bridgette: 'Witamy wszystkich w pierwszym podsumowaniu Total Drama: World Trip! Jestem Bridgette! '''Tom: '''A ja jestem Tom! ;) ''Przybijają razem żółwika. 'Bridgette: '''Ostatnio dużo mówi się o tym czy aby Podsumowanie to dobry pomysł na reaktywację dla Totalnej Porażki. '''Tom: '''Dopóki opinie nie mają znaczenia, będziemy to prowadzić. :P '''Bridgette: '''Tak się cieszę! ''Nagle światło pada na Lożę Szyderców, a w tej loży każdy możliwy zawodnik, który brał udział w tych poprzednich sezonach oraz cały cast (nie licząc wybranych uczestników) z Wariackiego Wyścigu. 'Tom: '''Oczywiście naszą Lożą Szyderców jest cała ekipa z poprzednich sezonów reżyserki! ''Niektórzy machają. 'Eva: '''Mam to gdzieś... '''Gwen: '''Cieszę się, że nie muszę już występować w tej farsie. :) '''Courtney: '''Ja w zasadzie też, mam dosyć reality-show. Nawet znowu się pogodziłam z Gwen. ''Przytulas. 'Courtney: '''Grunt, że Duncana tu nie ma. '''DJ: '''A dlaczego? '''Geoff: '''Siema :D '''Bridgette: '''Cześć kochanie! <3 ''Tom wyciszył Lożę Szyderców. 'Tom: '''Przywitali się, nie przywitali się, w sumie co to za różnica? '''Bridgette: '''A czemu oni mieliby się nie odzywać? ''Bridgette cofa ostatnią czynność w pilocie. 'Mike: '''Pytanko, czemu tu nie ma obsady z The Charismatic Survival? '''Heather: '''Błagam... tylko debil by zadał takie pytanie. '''Zoey: '''Masz coś do mojego chłopaka? -,- '''Heather: '''Wiele. Ileś. Nie obchodzi mnie to. Wybierz sobie odpowiedź. ''Mike przewraca oczami, z prawej strony odzywa się Milene. 'Milene: '''I tak tu jest niewygodnie... '''Max: '''Nie pierdol! -_- '''Milene: '''Ciebie by chyba nikt nie chciał. ''Bridgette załamuje się. 'Bridgette: '''Tak, dosłownie cieszymy się, że tu jesteście... '''Matthew: '''A ja się jakoś zbytnio tym nie cieszę... równie dobrze każdy z nas mógłby oglądać ten program w domu. '''Bridgette: '''Ale chyba miło gościć w Podsumowaniu? xd '''Matthew: '''W programie wyleciałem trochę szybko ;s '''Marilyn: '''Nie przejmuj się, skarbie. ''Tulą się do siebie. 'Anais: '''Związki górą! ...mikrusem też niczego sobie... '''Scarlett: '''Daruj sobie Heather. Nikt nie ma ochoty słuchać takiej jędzy jak Ty. '''Alejandro: '''Rzeczywiście... ;) ''Heather była dość silnie zszokowana, potem wrzasnęła na cały głos i rzuciła się na Alejandro. Tyler i Alejandro zaczęli bić Heather, a Lindsay jadła popcorn. '''Lindsay: '''Fajne kino, oby się nie skończyło. dupę głowę Veronicy. *Zajebiste Żelki jedzą galaretkowe ciasto (na FB mogę pokazać jakie z mamą zrobiłam XDDD). Kiedy wszyscy mają już swój kawałek na widelcu, z ciasta wyskakuje Ezekiel i atakuje MacArthur. '''Sanders: Biedna MacArthur, Iris ją nieźle załatwiła ;-; Josee: Ja bym zrobiła to lepiej ;) Laurie: Ktoś cię prosił frajerko o komentarz? Josee: Spójrz na siebie, miernoto! *Klip podsumowania - ta sama scena, w której Jen bezlitośnie policzkuje Zach'a śnieżką. Wszyscy biją brawo, o dziwo na środku sali jest tylko Tom. Tom: 'A gdzie jest Bridgette? ''Bridgette wróciła z tym samym ciastem galaretkowym, które było ukazane w czwartym klipie "To musiało zaboleć!". '''Tom: Jak zwykle wszystko muszę zrobić sam... Bridgette: Sorki, nie zjadłam nic od południa. Tom: A którą teraz mamy? ;-; Bridgette: Jest już dwudziesta druga czterdzieści pięć! Musiałam sobie coś przyrządzić... i dla gościa. Tom: Ktoś się spóźnił czy to Owen? Bridgette: Też lubi jeść :) Po chwili dźwięki poburkiwania. ???: Dziędzie, dziędzie, dziędzie, dziędzie, dziędzie, dziędzie, dziędzie, dziędzie, dziędzie, dziędzie, dziędzie, dziędzie, dzięęęęęęęęęę!!! Po chwili dalsze poburkiwania, a na koniec nóżkami przybył nikt inny jak... Kog'Maw! <3 Kog'Maw: Hmmm... jedzenie! Doczłapał się do Bridgette, ta daje mu kawałek ciasta. Bridgette: Ruth poprosiła mnie, abym mu to dała. Tom bełkocze coś pod nosem. Bridgette: A że sama jestem głodna to z reżyserką spróbowałyśmy odtworzyć przepis na ciasto galaretkowe z owocami. Chcesz spróbować? Tom: Jak to trucizna! Galaretka nadziana zawałem serca! Courtney: A jest zielona? o_O Tom: 'Jeszcze ja... ''Bridgette daje mu kawałek ciasta na poczęstunek. '''Bridgette: Pora na zaproszenie następnego gościa! W Wariackim Wyścigu pracowała jako kadetka razem ze swoją partnerką, zaciekła rywalka, która nigdy się nie podda. Jednak tak naprawdę ukrywa w sobie wiele cech. Zły gliniarz? Dobry przestępca? Poznajcie MacA... Tom zamyka jej twarz. Tom: Ona siedzi teraz w areszcie ;) Sanders: Łał Tom... nie musisz być taki wredny... Laurie: Taki mi się podoba. Taylor: Gówno kogo to obchodzi ;) Kelly: Taylor! Taylor: Wyluzuj matka, Saturday Night Live nie oglądałaś? Kelly zaczęła się śmiać pod nosem. Taylor: Odpowiedziałaś sama sobie :P Bridgette: No to powitajmy ostatniego chyba gościa... w Wariackim Wyścigu jego najlepszym kumplem był mój chłopak, doskonały surfingowiec, oto Brody! Brody wychodzi na scenę, Josee pada z zauroczenia, a Carrie ją wyśmiewa. Carrie: Miłość... jest taka niemożliwa. jakże piękny monolog i zwrócił się do Brody'ego.'' Tom: Witamy w programie! Jak się czujesz po eliminacji? Brody: Ziom, ta suka Iris jest nieobliczalna! :O Tom: Czemu tak myślisz? Brody: Ona stała za eliminacją MacArthur, bo wiedziała, że mam z nią konflikt. Ciekawi mnie, z kim ona może mieć sojusz, no bo bez powodu człowieka się nie wywala. Taka gra jest nie fair! Laurie: Boże, przestałam wierzyć w ludzkość... Amen. Noah: Ty myślisz, że jesteś śmieszna przez to? -.- Laurie: Lepsza niż ty pseudo-luzaku, który ma w dupie zazwyczaj całe życie, jesteś tylko marudą i aspołecznym gówniarzem. ;) Junior: Odszczekaj to! :O Laurie opluła Junior'a, Bridgette przerywa jej "blask chwały". Bridgette: Jeszcze jedna taka sytuacja i proszę cię o opuszczenie natychmiastowo tego studia. Laurie: O cholera, jakaś miła blond dziwka będzie mi grozić. ;u; Sama se wyjdź z tego stu... Bridgette wzięła znak "STOP" i rzuciła nim w Laurie. Ta padła nieprzytomna. Bridgette: Niektórzy tracą cierpliwość. Więc tak... dalej mu zadajesz te pytania? Kieruje swój wzrok na Toma i Brody'ego, którzy są bardzo zajęci jakąś rozmową. Bridgette: My mamy tu podsumowanie! Tom: '''A ja mam tu bardzo ważny dialog z bardzo ważnym gościem... jeśli chcesz przeszkadzać, proszę przyjść do studia później. '''Courtney: TOM! Tom opamiętuje się. Tom: Co? Crimson: Gówno -_- Tom: Zjedz je równo >:( Bridgette kontynuuje dalej dialog z Brody'm. Bridgette: Podobały ci się w programie trzy dziewczyny, jakie? Brody: Kocham Josee <3 Potem myślałem dość dużo o Emmie, a na koniec Iris mi zaimponowała. Bridgette: Szkoda, że MacArthur nie może wystąpić. Brody: Co? Bridgette: Nic takiego :) Brody siada na swoje miejsce. Bridgette: W tym programie udowadniamy, że wszystko może się zda...- Jakieś kowadło leci wprost na Bridgette. Ta w ostatniej chwili robi unik, a przedmiot robi dziurę w podłodze. Widownia okazała swój szok. Bridgette: Mamy... chyba jakieś problemy techniczne. :O Łooo! Tom: Hehe, bo testowałem coś... -.- Bridgette: Tom, stałeś się wredny! Oddaj mi pilot! Tom: Nie dziękować. Tom wziąć sobie sam. Bridgette westchnęła niezadowolona. Bridgette: No to co czas na... połączenie z fanem! Bridgette podchodzi do panelu, gdzie dzwoni Amanda. Bridgette: Słucham? Amanda: Jak myślicie, czm ten program jest taki chujowy? :> Bridgette: Pierwsze ostrzeżenie... raz... dwa... trzy... Amanda: Bo nie ma mnie... Eva: Ej, a słyszałaś takie coś jak morda w kubeł?! Amanda: Zamknij się kompleksiaro. Wy frajerzy nie doskoczylibyście mi do pięt, możecie mi ssać, ssać, aż wam kurwa te wasze orgazmy i stulejki eksplodują jak mózg. >:( Bridgette: Dziękuję za rozmowę. Wyłącza. Bridgette: Cóż, to co chcecie wiedzieć? Świerszcz. Tom: Dobra, czas na pytanie dla Brody'ego od widza! Bridgette znów wciska coś w panelu, pojawia się tam jakaś Alessandra. ???: Jedna strona! Alessandra: Zamknij ryj! >:( Po chwili odwraca się do kamery. Alessandra: Siema. Jestem Allez, pełne imię Alessandra. ;) Dość długo się tu... Krzyki kogoś obok. Alessandra: '''Spadaj! Nie mam dla ciebie czasu! '''Bridgette: Miło, że do nas wpadłaś Alessandra ;) Więc chciałabyś zadać jakieś pytanie Brody'emu? Alessandra uśmiecha się krzywo. Alessandra: Wybaczcie mi za to... Podchodzi bliżej do kamery i włącza guzik od mikrofonu. Alessandra: BRODY! ZIOMKU! CO TA MENDA IRIS CI ZROBIŁA?!?!?!?!??! NIE WIERZĘ, ŻE MOGŁEŚ DAĆ SIĘ ZMANIPULOWAĆ TEJ WREDNEJ KROWIE!!!! POWIEDZ MI CO O NIEJ WIESZ A JA Z DETROIT NAJCHĘTNIEJ POLECĘ TAM, GDZIE ONI MAJĄ SIĘ KIEROWAĆ, NAJLEPIEJ DO IRLANDII I WPIERDOLĘ TEJ KURWIE ZA CIEBIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KOOOOOOOOCHAAAAM! Wiem, że krótkie, ale nie umiem pisać Podsumowań. Bajooooo! ;u; Ciekawostki *W Loży Szyderców nie pojawili się Trent, Selena, Krwawa Ella i Owen. **Trent po programie popełnił samobójstwo, KE ma dożywotni zakaz uczestniczenia w Totalnej Porażce, Selena odrzuciła zaproszenie do studia, a Owen zaginął i nikt nie wie, gdzie on może być. **Jest to pierwszy przypadek, gdy ktoś ginie w programie, ale poza panelem show. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Total Drama: World Trip - Odcinki Kategoria:NesteaCookie - Odcinki